


Bite Me

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott stumbles upon Octavio getting up to something suspicious in the alley behind his bar one night. When Octavio reveals he's a vampire, Elliott finds himself curious about the vampire world and their "blood deals". Octavio offers him an opportunity to make some extra money, but when Elliott starts to fall for him he's not sure if he can see past his vampirism.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

It was a typical night at the Paradise Lounge. People were enjoying their drinks, playing cards, sharing stories and a few more inebriated folk had made their way onto the dancefloor, to shuffle about to whatever came on the jukebox. Some of the Legends had stopped by and Elliott had promised them he would swing by their table for a drink before his shift ended. Octavio had tried to rope him into being his partner for beer pong. It was something Elliott found quite amusing about the speedster; for someone who didn't drink alcohol, he sure had a love for drinking games. Elliott had rejected his offer at first, but the more he looked around at his patrons who were having a good time, the more tempting the offer became. He thought he’d spotted Octavio leaving through the backdoor which led to the alleyway behind the bar. Elliott assumed he had left to go and smoke or inject himself with something that would make his surroundings seem more exciting. He didn't know the runner well enough to know exactly what he got up to in his spare time, but he did know he was good at beer pong. Elliott found himself now hoping he would still be up for it and they could maybe hustle some people for some spare cash, while he made his way through the back door. 

Elliott had seen him pop stims on multiple occasions, so he had prepared himself for that. What he hadn’t expected to find was Octavio stuck in someone, who was letting out small whimpers and whines as they were shoved back against the brick wall of his bar. Sex in an alleyway? Octavio wasn’t exactly known for being the classiest guy around, so Elliott shouldn't have been surprised.   
“Uhh...sh-shit. Sorry, my bad.”  
Elliott had stammered his way through an apology before he could stop himself. His words seemed to catch their attention and he was beginning to wish he’d just kept his big mouth shut and quietly made his way back inside. He stared wide-eyed, as Octavio turned his face towards him and realised he had completely misread the situation and Octavio was stuck in this person in an entirely different way. His hazel eyes were blown out like a starving animal, his lips smeared with what looked like blood, which was only confirmed when the trickster noticed the matching stains on his victim’s neck.  
“Holy fucking shit,” Elliott gasped out, his feet carrying him away from the situation and back towards the bar before he could stop himself.   
He could hear his name being called from the alleyway, as he hastily pulled the latch across and pressed his back against the door, breathing heavily as he tried to process what he’d just seen. 

So, one of his colleagues was either a cannibal or had some sort of weird fetish for blood. So what? He’s sure worse things were happening throughout the Outlands. Right? His attempt to comfort himself didn’t stop him from keeping his distance from the speedster, in the weeks that followed. Elliott didn’t open his mouth to anyone about what he’d seen, especially not to Octavio. He was perfectly content to just try and ignore it and hope it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. However, fate seemed to have other plans as he was placed on a squad with Octavio for an upcoming game. He tried to stay focused on the match but it was just himself and the speedster on a team together, and Elliott’s mind couldn’t help but fixate on the threat of being the next victim to Octavio’s weird interest in blood. All of this worrying ended up working against him, when he was taken by surprise by an enemy squad and sent stumbling to the ground, with a bullet in his upper thigh. He winced at the pain in his leg but winced more when Octavio ran towards him, after taking care of his attackers. The trickster instinctively tried to back away, which didn’t go unnoticed by the runner. Regardless, Octavio offered him a hand up, pausing when his goggles fell on the fresh wound his teammate was now sporting. He violently shook his head, as if trying to rid his mind of an intrusive thought, before hauling the trickster to his feet. Octavio didn’t say anything, but dumped a medkit at his feet before sprinting away, leaving Elliott thinking that maybe he’d gotten away with it and perhaps the runner wasn’t aware that he’d seen anything. 

That was until Octavio turned up at the Paradise Lounge one night. He didn’t really have a choice but to serve him, since he was the only one working the bar that night. Part of him wanted to try and laugh it off and offer the younger legend a bloody mary, and get on with his night. The logical side of him screamed not to, and to just act natural as he approached the speedster, who was sitting at the opposite end of the bar, tapping away on his phone like he usually was.   
“Hey,” he greeted him, plastering on his best Mirage smile. “What can I get you?”  
Octavio glanced up at him and tucked his phone into his pocket, looking like he was trying to choose his words before speaking.  
“I...need to talk to you, compadre.”  
Alarm bells started to ring in Elliott’s ears. This wasn’t good.  
“Uhh...well, I can’t really talk right now,” he replied, making an attempt at some excuse. “I’m super busy right now, sooo…”  
Octavio looked over his shoulder at the almost empty lounge.   
“You sure about that?”  
“Just because I don’t have a lot of customers at the moment, doesn’t mean I’m not busy!” the trickster practically spat back, before regaining his composure. “I gotta...check my stock and...wipe the tables and the bar and...maybe even the windows! I can't wait! I, uh, just...really love me some wiping…”  
The speedster let out a hearty laugh at that and hopped out of his stool.   
“Cool. That’ll sure come in handy when you’re done shitting your pants,” he chortled, heading in the direction of Elliott’s back office. “Vamos. It’ll only take a minute. I’m known for being quick.”  
“Yeah…it’ll only take a minute for you to tear me to shreds,” the trickster muttered under his breath, before deciding to follow him.   
It seemed like there was going to be no escaping this. 

Octavio was already perched on his desk when he entered the room, swinging his legs back and forth like he didn’t have a care in the world. Elliott clicked the door shut behind him out of habit, instantly regretting it but felt too awkward to reopen it, despite fearing for his own safety somewhat. He decided to let Octavio take the lead, since his own tendency to talk too much is what got him into this mess in the first place. He folded his arms and waited, watching the runner intently. He didn’t look very scary, if Elliott was honest, but he knew what he was capable of inside the arena, and he was apparently just as dangerous outside of it.   
“I guess you know why I’m here,” Octavio began, and Elliott was shaking his head in response before he’d even realised it.   
“I haven’t the faintest idea.”  
“Oh, knock it off, amigo,” Octavio replied, with a roll of his eyes. “I know you saw me in the alley the other night. I saw you.”  
The trickster swallowed thickly.  
“Listen, man. Whatever you get up to in your spare time, isn’t any of my business.”  
“Yeah. Maybe. But you’re acting all fucking weird now. You think no-one else is gonna notice you cowering away whenever I’m around?”  
Was he really being that obvious?  
“I just...want to get back to work, alright?” the trickster said quietly, his eyes casting down to the dirty floor beneath his feet. “I’m not gonna tell anyone that you’re…”  
“A vampire?” Octavio finished for him, immediately regaining his full attention.   
Elliott’s mouth fell open for a moment, before shaking his head and letting out a nervous laugh.   
“Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Look buddy, if you wanna make up stories to try and cover your ass, don’t bother. All I’m gonna say is, if you’re gonna run some weird blood drinking sex ring behind my bar, you could at least pay rent.”  
He turned to leave, but his wrist was immediately grabbed, stopping him.   
“I’m telling the truth, amigo! Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed these babies before.”  
Elliott watched as the shorter male tapped his index finger against two sharp teeth near the front of his mouth.  
“Well...jeez. You could be in modifications for all I know! You are into modifications.”   
“Not this time,” Octavio shrugged, almost too casually. “These are the real deal. Now do you believe me?”

“Why’d you tell me?” the trickster asked, glancing over his desk towards his companion, who was now playing some game on his phone.  
It had been some time since Octavio had told him of his true nature, and the pair had been sitting in silence since, while Elliott tried to make sense of it all.  
Octavio merely shrugged.   
“Why not?”  
“I don’t know. Seems like the type of thing you should keep a secret, no?”  
“Yeah, but...It’s better this way, I think,” the runner replied, looking up from his device. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone.”  
“And you trust me? Just like that?”   
“People would start to pry into our business, if you kept acting all weird. At least now you know I’m not some feral monster, you can relax. And no-one will start asking questions.”  
“It still doesn’t make any sense.”  
“Let’s be real, compadre,” Octavio began, sitting forward in his seat. “Even if you did say something, who is gonna believe you? The skinny, rich kid being a vampire? Like that’s not a trope I’ve seen used a thousand times.”  
Elliott ran a hand over his bearded chin, in thought; he had a point.   
“So...what does it...feel like?”  
“What does what feel like?”  
The trickster fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve.   
“Y’know...the whole...being a vampire thing.”  
“Fine, I guess,” Octavio answered, with a small shrug. “I’ve never been any other way so it’s all I know.”   
“How do you like...live? Shouldn’t you...melt in the sun or something?”  
The speedster snorted.   
“Being a vampire is different than what you see in movies and stuff. We don’t die to the sun or shimmer or turn into bats. Which to be honest, I was pretty disappointed by.”  
Elliott nodded, resting his chin on his hands.   
“So, are you...immortal?”   
“Nah.”  
The trickster wrinkled his nose.   
“Then what’s the point of being a vampire?”   
“Would you like to live forever, compadre?”  
Elliott let out a bitter sounding laugh.   
“Fuck no.”  
“We’re not immortal, but we don’t die very easily.”  
“That explains so much about you.”   
“We barely ever get sick with common things. We get old but don’t really suffer from the effects. I pretty much have unlimited stamina and I’m stronger than I look. So...there’s some perks.”  
“And you...drink blood.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ve seen you eat real food though,” Elliott pointed out, as he leaned back in his seat.   
“Yeah, because it tastes good,” the runner laughed. “The blood is just...our main source of energy, I guess.”  
“Which you just take from people.”  
“No,” Octavio shook his head. “There’s people in different cities who know about us and they...volunteer. Well, they get paid so…”  
“So, that’s what was happening the other night?” Elliott asked. “Instead of a drug deal, it's like a...a...blood deal?”   
The speedster nodded, with a small laugh.   
“If you wanna look at it that way, sure.”  
“And these people actually...get paid to let you...suck on them?”  
“Yep. Pretty decently too.”   
The trickster slumped back into his seat, in almost disbelief.   
“Huh.”  
“Why? Are you interested in getting in on the action, compadre?” Octavio asked, with a smirk.   
Elliott shook his head firmly.   
“Hell no. I meet enough freaks running this place. I don’t need to go out of my way to find more.”

* * *

Octavio’s words lingered in Elliott’s mind over the next few days. He couldn’t help but wonder exactly how much these people were being paid in exchange for their blood. He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about this. On the other hand, he felt like he was now part of some secret society and that was kind of cool. Kind of. It was late into the night, when he texted the speedster asking for more information on these blood deals. They ended up talking on the phone about it. Octavio explained as much as he could and they made an arrangement between them both. Elliott was apprehensive at first, wondering if it would make things weird between them. The runner laughed it off, and stated if he wanted to try his luck with some of the vampires from Solace he could feel free, but probably wouldn’t get paid and would more than likely end up tossed in a ditch somewhere. Octavio arrived at his apartment within the hour and the pair had sat in a tense silence for the last few minutes.   
“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Octavio eventually spoke up, toying with the strap of the watch on his wrist. “You can say so, amigo. It’s not like I’m gonna attack you or anything.”   
“No, it’s not that it’s just…is it gonna hurt?” the trickster asked, keeping his gaze on his shoes. “Am I gonna like...have a big bite mark on my neck that I’m gonna have to try and explain?”   
“You might have a little bruising that’s all. It depends on the person, I guess,” Octavio replied. “And...yeah, it’ll hurt a little. But it won’t be unbearable. And if it is...let me know, and I’ll let up.”  
“Right.”  
“I can go, if you want, compadre. You can still back out if you want to.”  
“No, it’s fine. I’m good,” the trickster assured him, with a nod. “Let’s do it.”

Elliott situated himself on a stool near his breakfast bar, while Octavio hovered around him like he was doing some sort of appraisal. He stepped closer, positioning himself with one leg between the trickster’s knees, giving him a decent angle to work with. He ran the pad of his thumb along the side of his neck, getting a feel for the area.   
“This might be weird to say but...you smell really good.”   
Elliott chuckled at the compliment.   
“You mean in a, I smell like a good meal kind of way, or do you just like my cologne?”   
Octavio brought himself closer; the feeling of his breath against his neck made Elliott’s skin tingle.   
“I don’t know. Maybe both.”  
There was a moment of pause after that. Elliott hadn’t even realised he’d been holding his breath until Octavio spoke up again.   
“Are you ready?”  
The trickster swallowed harshly.  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay.”  
Elliott felt his lips against his skin first, which only made his body tingle further as goosebumps spread across him like wildfire. A sharp pain followed, which made a whimper break through his lips, but after the initial bite was over and done with, it felt kind of...nice. Octavio felt warm pressed against him, with one hand resting against his shoulder while the other sat on his thigh, to try and balance himself. Almost as quickly as it started, it was over and Elliott was left with this feeling of loss when the runner pulled away. He brought a hand up to touch the tender area of his neck, feeling where Octavio had been.   
“I have something that’ll help that heal faster,” the speedster said, as he began to dig around in his pockets. “Ajay gave it to me for cuts and scrapes but it’ll work for this too.”  
The trickster sat perfectly still while Octavio applied some sort of ointment to his neck. He hadn’t expected the runner to be the nurturing type, but he wasn’t about to start complaining.   
“Uhh...thanks.”  
“I should be the one thanking you, compadre,” the speedster laughed, shooting him a toothy grin. “But it’s cool. How do you feel? Sometimes people can get a little lightheaded after. I can hang out for a bit if you want. It’d be a shame if you fell over and, I don’t know...cracked your skull open or something.”  
Elliott blinked profusely at the younger male, while he rambled. Did he always talk this fast? He placed his fingers against his temple and rubbed it in slow circles. Maybe some company wouldn’t hurt. 

This became their routine over the weeks that followed. Octavio would come over, feed and hang out for a while afterwards. Sometimes, the speedster would buy him dinner to make him feel better, or they would just relax and watch TV together. Elliott often forgot they had an arrangement going on at all, until Octavio would stand to leave and awkwardly leave a couple of bills on the side table on his way out. It was fine at first but the trickster was suddenly beginning to realise that the more time they spent together, the more he was starting to like him. Octavio was funny, exciting and charming in his way and despite the logical side of his brain telling him not to, he couldn’t help but have a little bit of a crush on him; maybe more than a bit of a crush. He wasn’t a big fan of this arrangement anymore, but he worried if he mentioned it to the speedster, he wouldn’t have a reason to spend time with him anymore. As well as that, Elliott liked it when he drank from him. It was a level of intimacy he’d never experienced before. 

“Elliott?”  
The trickster shook his head slightly, the call of his name drawing him from his thoughts.  
“S-sorry, what?”  
Octavio laughed quietly.   
“Can I…?”  
“Oh, y-yeah. I’m sorry. Sure.”  
“Gracias.”  
Elliott relaxed back against the couch, while Octavio took his usual position perching himself over one of his thighs, and began to feed. The trickster knew what to expect now, after so many rounds of doing this that the pain didn’t bother him much anymore. He allowed his eyes to fall closed and his mind began to wander freely again. We wondered what would Octavio think if he told him how he felt. He’d probably think he was weird. What were the chances that he might feel it too? They were probably very slim, if Elliott was being honest with himself but that didn’t stop him daydreaming about the possibilities. He would allow Octavio to feed on him as much as he wished. He could nibble on his lip as they kissed. Pin him to his bed by the wrists, and make love to him as he dragged those teeth along his-  
"Um...Elliott?"   
The trickster's eyes snapped open again, and he cleared his throat as his eyes shamefully met his companion's.   
"Y-yeah?"   
Octavio gave him a knowing smirk, and Elliott wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole when the runner brushed his leg against the obvious bulge in his pants.   
"Is that a fear boner or a, I'm into this, boner?"   
The trickster's mouth went dry, his cheeks flushing red.   
"Uhh...I don't know. M-maybe both?"   
Octavio began to giggle, almost seeming embarrassed on his behalf.   
"You're wild, compadre. But, ah...I'm not about to start complaining, if that's how you feel."   
Elliott let out a quiet chuckle of his own. This was awkward. Maybe this would be the final straw and what would push Octavio away. Or, wait...was Octavio happy about this? He couldn't tell. It wasn't exactly normal to get a hard on when getting your blood drawn, was it? But then again...Octavio wasn't the epitome of normal himself.   
"I've really liked hanging out with you," he blurted out before he'd even realised it.   
The speedster gave him a brief smile, before his expression morphed into something more stoic.   
"You like my money, you mean."   
"No," Elliott replied, shaking his head. "I've...liked spending time with you. And getting to know you...outside of the whole...having me for lunch, thing."   
Octavio smiled at that, looking much more amused this time.   
"I...actually have a confession of my own, amigo," he said, coyly. "Since we started doing this I...haven't been able to feed from anyone else. I tried but...I don't know. It's not the same. You are just...I don't even know how to describe it."   
The statement made the trickster feel almost special, which wasn't helping the situation in his pants.   
"I'm just that good, huh?"   
The speedster snorted, giving him a light shove.   
"Shut up."   
There was a moment where their eyes met and Elliott doesn't think he's ever seen such a lovely pair of eyes before; hazel with golden flecks near his pupil, like a dark cave filled with treasure, that was just luring him in. Octavio leaned down and pressed his lips against his, soft and uncertain. The trickster was quick to respond and open up to him, leaving them in a mess of entangled limbs as deft hands slid onto hips, into each other's hair and under each other's clothes. Octavio sighed happily into his mouth, and that was all Elliott needed to take the initiative to slide his hands under his buttocks, hoist him up from the couch and carry him towards his bedroom. 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?! We could have done this so long ago,” Octavio said, tearing his shorts off.   
“I never thought you’d-”  
“What? You thought I wouldn't like you? You think I’m blind, compadre?” Octavio laughed, his freckled cheeks turning a noticeable shade of pink. “You’re like...the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. You’re nice and... Díos Mio, you have ass for days.”  
It was Elliott’s turn to chuckle now.   
“Oh, so you’re an ass type of guy? Good to know. Should I add cake to the list of normal foods you enjoy?”  
The runner shot him a wicked grin as he shoved him onto the bed.   
“Sure. But if your ass is gonna be cake, then you’re gonna have to start calling me sprinkles.”  
“...why?”  
He swallowed harshly, when Octavio leaned in further, their faces mere centimetres apart as he lowered his voice to a whisper.   
“Because I’m topping.”  
Octavio wasn’t lying when he’d mentioned his extra strength and stamina. He held the trickster down against the mattress as their bodies came together in a way Elliott had never felt before. Octavio was a force to be reckoned with, and he only gave him more with every sigh and moan he made.   
“Ah...Octavio,” he panted, his fingers digging into the runner’s forearm. “Fu-fuck. Bite me. Please.”  
“Are you sure?” Octavio asked, without missing a beat. “I just…”  
“Please.”  
The runner couldn’t help but relish in the soft groan that emitted from his partner as soon as he dragged his teeth against his skin. He wasn’t planning on drinking from him, having had his fill earlier that evening, but as soon as the trickster’s taste hit his tongue he couldn’t help but indulge. Elliott’s eyes rolled back into his skull, enjoying the sensation of being feasted on. However, there came a point when Octavio’s thrusting stopped and he found himself overcome with a feeling of sudden tiredness.   
“H-hey,” he spoke up quietly, shifting his weight around. “Is everything okay?”  
Octavio didn’t respond. Instead, he forced him against the bed further, pinning him there as he sunk his teeth deeper.   
“Ow...Octavio...th-that hurts. Stop it.”  
The trickster’s heart rate quickened when it didn’t seem like the younger legend was going to comply with his request. A burst of adrenaline kicked in, giving him the strength to push the speedster away from him; the force causing his sharp teeth to drag along the side of his neck in the process. Octavio shook his head, his eyes blown out with a primal hunger which seemed to melt away as his eyes settled on the trickster who's fingertips were covered in blood as he inspected the two thin cuts along the side of his neck.   
"What...the fuck, Octavio? I...I told you to stop."  
Something inside of Octavio chest shifted uncomfortably, as he noticed the trickster's eyes well up; though he wasn't sure if it was from pain or because he'd broken his trust.  
"Elliott...I...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."   
The trickster bristled, when he reached out to try and console him and pulled the sheets around himself protectively.   
"I...th-think you should go."   
Octavio swallowed, his teeth finding his lower lip as he chewed on it; the taste of Elliott still lingered there but it tasted much more bitter now.   
"I...thought you...liked hanging out with me."   
The trickster shook his head, looking like he was about to lose the battle against his emotions.   
"I...Not this you. I don't know who this is." 

* * *

Elliott didn’t hear anything from Octavio over the next few weeks. He was unsure if he wanted to. He was upset that things turned out the way they did. He thought he could trust him and maybe even take things to the next level in their relationship. What an idiot he was. However, his feelings of bitterness towards the runner didn’t stop him noticing his absence. Octavio hadn’t shown up to any training sessions or games. Elliott remembers hearing Ajay talking about him one day, mentioning how he hadn’t answered any of her calls or texts and he wasn’t answering the door whenever she went to his apartment. She was obviously worried about him, and despite himself, Elliott was too. His better judgement told him not to go looking. Yet, he still ended up on the speedster’s doorstep one evening. He’d almost forgotten about the spare keycard Octavio had given him, all those weeks ago, since their meetings tended to take place at his own home. The first thing he noticed when he entertained the apartment was the unsettling atmosphere; the curtains were drawn, no lights were on and the stench of stale sweat that lingered in the air. He wrapped his arms around himself, as he stepped further inside, poking his head around various corners until he found the bedroom. He peered through the dark, just about being able to make out a lone figure sprawled on the bed, laying completely still. A feeling of dread settled on his shoulders and he craned his neck to get a better look, stepping closer.   
"Oct...Octavio?"   
He was kneeling on the side of the bed before he knew it, reaching out to touch the runner and noticing how cold he felt. Upon closer inspection, he found he was still breathing; his breaths were weak and shallow, but they were there.   
"Hey...can you hear me?"   
He took the younger legend's chin in his hand. The contact made Octavio's eyes flicker.   
"Mrph...Elliott?"   
"Yeah. It's me. What's...what's wrong? Are you alright?"   
The runner let his head fall to the side, not answering.   
"Octavio?"   
"Why are you here?" the speedster asked, his voice tired and raspy. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."   
"Because...no-one's seen you around. And they were worried," Elliott told him, swallowing thickly before continuing. "I...was worried. I still...care about you, it's just…"   
"You don't wanna be with someone like me?" Octavio finished for him, still averting his gaze. "That's cool. It's not like I haven't heard that one before."   
"I just...needed time to think. This has been...a lot."   
The space between them fell silent. Elliott looked the runner over again. He looked terrible; dark circles under his eyes, his hair was sticking to his forehead with dried sweat and his body shivered.   
"What have you been doing up here?" the trickster asked, more firmly this time. "Starving yourself? You need to feed, don't you?"   
"I don't want to hurt you again."   
"What about everyone you had before me? All of them out of town or something?"   
Octavio sighed.   
"I told you. It's not the same."   
The trickster rolled his eyes.   
"Is being melodramatic a vampire trait too, or is it just a you thing?"   
The speedster didn't say anything, looking away to somewhere in the distance.   
"Do you want me to slit my wrist and pour it into a glass for you, huh?" Elliott asked, his tone raising slightly. "Because I will. Is that what you want? You think I'm just gonna sit here and watch you starve yourself to death, because you're too stubborn? I'm the one that's supposed to be mad, remember? So, do you want me to force feed you? Is that it?"  
Octavio shut his eyes tightly and shook his head.   
"Then stop being so...fucking difficult."   
The trickster scooped the smaller man into his arms, holding him like a baby preparing to nurse.   
"Not too much at once, okay?"

Elliott made it his business to make sure the runner was assisted into the shower after he'd finished drinking. He wandered into the living room while he waited, deciding to open the windows and curtains, allowing the place to air out a little; it needed it. He plopped himself down on the couch to take a moment to gather his thoughts, enjoying the feeling of the light breeze from the window on his face. He wasn't sure where he and Octavio went from here. He knew he cared for him, but the whole vampire business wasn't something to be taken lightly; even if this situation was one of the most exciting things that had happened to him in a very long time. Overlooking the teeth and the blood drinking, Octavio was just a regular guy. He liked video games and movies and playing frisbee in the park, on nice days. There were a lot of things he had yet to find out about him, but the things he did know, he liked.   
"You're still here."   
Elliott turned to see the speedster standing in the doorway, now freshly showered and using the doorframe for support.   
"Do you need help?"   
"I can manage."   
Octavio made his way over and sat on the other end of the couch, idly toying with his fingers.   
"I was expecting you to be gone, amigo. I'd be gone. If I was you."   
The trickster ran a hand over his beard, in thought.   
"Yeah, well...we still have things to talk about, don't we?"  
"I guess so," Octavio replied, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat before turning to face his companion. "I...know what you're thinking. That I'm some...monster or something. But I don't know what happened that night, Elliott. It freaked me out too. I just...had you there and you were being all...fucking perfect and I just...Mierda, I don't know. I wanted to have all of you. To myself. And then I...lost control."   
The trickster nodded as he listened, taking in his words.   
"Does that happen often?"   
"No, never," the speedster replied, firmly shaking his head. "It's never happened to me before. Not before...well...you."   
"I...still care about you, Octavio," Elliott said earnestly, sitting forward in his seat. "But all of this is...so new to me. I'm done with this whole arrangement thing. I just...wanna figure us out outside of all that. I wanna know what we can be...If we can be something."   
"I’d like that,” Octavio replied, his face brightening up with a grin. “No arrangement. No biting in bed. Got it.”  
“Hey, let’s not...make any rash decisions here,” Elliott injected, bashfully. “We can figure it out as we go, right? You can learn to control yourself, can't you?”  
The runner shot him a mischievous smirk.   
“Ayy, you are a little freaky, eh?”  
“Ugh, shut up,” the trickster chuckled, returning his expression. “Who even uses that word anymore, anyways?”  
“People who know it’s real meaning,” Octavio replied, his tone teasing. “I can show you, if you like.”  
“You need to rest,” Elliott told him, reaching out to playfully poke his shoulder. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

The pair made themselves comfortable on the couch, while Octavio turned on some film Elliott had never heard off. There were still a lot of questions and 'what ifs,' on the trickster’s mind, but as he cuddled up on the couch with Octavio it felt like a perfectly normal evening between two average people. Though, one thought wouldn’t leave his mind as Octavio lay on his chest, the dampness of his hair soaking through his shirt - What the hell was getting himself into? Elliott didn’t know the answer to that, just yet; but he did know, he was more than excited to find out. 


End file.
